The bet that sets my heart on fire!
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: Amu got herself into a bad problem. She placed a bet with Ikuto and it went the wrong way. HE WON! Now wats gonna happen to Amu when her love and his pours out way to quickly!
1. New chara and a annoying cat oh boy!

**Yo ppl this is BiggirlSarah ready 2 write another story. I know ur probably thinkin, _what is your problem u've written several stories that haven't been finished...it's annoying._ But 2 writers who understand. When someone has writers block the best thing 2 do is write another story. Ok onto the topic. Before i had written a story on Shugo Chara and i thought it was awful. So I'm going to try and make a new one that isn't a oneshot and see how tat pulls through. 2 ppl. who r readin this thank u 4 ur couperation and i hope u enjoy it!! :)**

-Chapter 1-

"I can't believe him, I so can't believe him," I growled to myself as a stormed away from the figure behind me. He had followed me from school and began teasing me right off the bat. And like the stupid person that I am i fell for it.(oh yeah heads up 2 readers if u don't see capitalized i's when they r needed ignore them bc im to lazy to capitalize them. ;) )Miki had said that it's was going to happen as soon as she had spotted him standing outside. I had brushed it off and ignored him until he said "hello there amu-koi" to which i had blushed a ferious red and screamed at him. He had just laughed while Yoru giggled beside him. I cursed again after i stormed off because he was behind me not letting up. I whirled around surprising him a little.

"Is there a reason your following me Ikuto," I hissed. He smirked and walked forward, and my instint was to walk back. He rammed me into a tree and started giving butterfly kisses up my neck and near my ear. He then bit it and tickled me. I shreicked and batted him away. He chuckled deeply and turned around and began to walk off. He then turned back to me.

"Don't forget Amu about how i won the bet so i get to do whatever i want," He laughed again and left. I glared at the retreating figure and looked at my four charas.(OH YEAH!! Forgot to tell u Amu has all four charas including a new egg which she'll take about soon.) Miki drew the embarrassing scene, Ran's blush was a deep as mine, Suu tried to hold in her giggles, and Dia laughed hysterically. So much for their help.

_Flashback.._

_I had been ready to go to bed when a sharp tap was heard on my balconey window. _

_"Not again," I had sighed and slid open the door. Ikuto came in with a bag full of goodies and a few movies. Damn i forgot movie night, i thought. Ikuto saw the look on my face and smirked._

_"Your forgot again didn't you Amu," He chuckled. Oh yeah act so high and mighty **plz** i growled under my breath. Ikuto took the movies out and spred them across my bed._

_"Choose," he had said. I shook my head saying it was his turn since i had picked last time. As Ikuto was looking through all the movies he had brought i thought about how much he had come over lately. I held up my fingers counting. He had been here Sunday, then Tuesday, Wensday, Thursday, and then today Saturday. I was kinda getting used to it. My thoughts were disrupted when a movie was shoved in my face. **TEXAS CHAINSAW MASACRE **shown across the title. I shook my head vigerously. Ikuto nodded and popped the DVD in and before i could run he grabbed my waist and brought me against his chest facing the TV. I tried really really hard to break free but to no avail._

_"Hey Amu let's put it this way if you watch the full movie without closing your eyes I'll do anything you want, and if you do I get to do whatever I want," he suggested. I nodded loving bets._

_**I had lost.**_

_End of Flashback.._

My bag began to bump against my side and my new egg popped out. I forgot to mention a few days ago i had a new egg under my pillow. It was green and diagonal claw slashes were all around it. It floated in the air next to my face and cracked open. Out came my new chara, she had green hair and eyes. She wore a pair of tight black jeans with black heels. Her shirt was a Black hoodie with the words 'Bad Kitty' etched across it. Ontop of her head sat a pair of black cat ears and a black tail flicked behind her.

"Yo i'm Nami I'm your dark chara," she said in a cool and relaxed voice. I stared at her confused, _My dark chara what the hell!! _

"My dark chara," I questioned. She sighed and said.

"My own heart unlock," she did the had sign and my humpty lock illuminated.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I saw a flash of light come from the direction where I left Amu. Cursing I raced back with Yoru complaining immensly. When i came to the clearing where i left her a chara was infront of her character transforming with her.

Amu's P.O.V.

When it was over I wore the black hoodie with the tight jeans and the heels. But my hair color had changed to green along with my eyes. The black cat ears and tail were there and i looked absolutly cute!!

"Mmmm Amu-koi," the low voice surprised me and I turned around to only get a lip-lock with Ikuto. Which set my heart on fire.

* * *

There you have it I really enjoyed writing this story. It tickled my heart in a weird way. Well i'd really appreciate it if you would RandR!! Thanxz


	2. Confusing times and total shocker

-Chapter 2-

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I felt her knees go weak at my touch. My lips curved up against hers, making her shudder. Her hands came to my chest, I thought she was going to kiss me back. But with a great shove I landed flat on my ass. She stared at me with pure shock, and fear. The fear i had no idea where that came from, but it came off her like lashes from a whip. I stood and she flinched, backing away. Her eyes weren't staring at mine they were in some far off memory. This worried me, had something happened to her before?

"Amu?" I took a step towards her.

"Y-you stay away from me!" she screamed and cringed away. My worry turned to fear as she crouched onto the ground, curling into a ball.

"Amu, Amu! Something happened to you before what happened? Tell me!" I said anger for whatever happened to her rising with in me. Then to my suprise she lunged at me. Falling on my ass for the second time today, I let the breath escape my lungs. Amu layed ontop of me, fists pounding on my chest, heavy hard sobs cascading throuhout her. She seemed to be in alot of pain. My arms craddled her as she began to settle down.

"Scared.To.Fall.In.Love.Because.Of.Him" she said in short gasps, as she tried to capture her breath back. I shushed her, sat up and rocked her back and forth. Then just like that it was over. Her transformation wore off, her crying stopped and she lept to her feet.

"What am i doing!"

Amu's P.O.V.

What was going through my thick skull. One moment I transformed with Nami and then next Ikuto was craddling me like some child. A vivid flash of memory showed Ikuto's lips on mine. My face turned beat red and I stepped back.

"W-what h-happened n-never h-happened o-ok," I stuttered as I ran off.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

'Ok what was going on?' I thought. Everything had been smooth and the next she wanted me to forget it. Not likely. I stood and brushed grass and cluds of dirt off my pants. Her striken face left and indent in my mind, and i wasn't going to leave her alone until he got it out of her. Maybe then he still wouldn't leave her.

"Ikuto Ikuto what happened??" Yoru asked as he twirled around my head. I shook my head, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and walked away.

Amu's P.O.V.

I slammed the door to my room shut as my five charas floated near their eggs(wow she's got alot lol).

"Nami what happened?" I growled at her. She floated to me and her eyes stared at me with an uncaring lazyness.

"My power is to attract attention to the one's you desire and tell that person all of your feeling..it just happenes Gomen" she said yawning in the process and flicking her paw over her head. I just stared at her shocked.

* * *

theres chapter 2. My god alot of people were tellin me to write more write more. Breaking new, im a sophmore in high school and between reviewing others stories and homework chapters might take awhle to get up. Patience is the key. Anyway thanks for reviewing and look forward to the next chap. (srry it's so short this chap.):)


	3. The betrayor and belonging

-Chapter 3-

Amu's P.O.V.

My golden eyes widened as Nami's words sunk in. T-the person i DESIRE!! i do not desire Ikuto, that isn't possible. Miki seemed to notice my distress because she floated up to me and patted my head. My golden orbs scanned my five charas. Ran a shy look, Suu a big smile, Miki with a sympathetic look, Dia with a i-told-you-so look, and lastly Nami a cool and relaxed look. An idea popped into my head and a evil grin spread across my face.

"Nami?" I questioned. She turned to me with a grin as evil as mine.

"Yes?" she asked even though she probably knew what i was thinking.

"Can i attract anyone, you know like pay back?" I asked my evil grin hopeful. A quick bob of her head followed and my grin grew into a huge smirk.

"My heart unlock," I whispered as Nami went into her egg and into my body, "Amulet bad kitten!"

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"Amulet bad kitten," a voice whispered in the wind. My cat ears popped out as her voice cooed like a melody. A purr erupted from the back of my throat, and i stood. _Amu, _my mind mewed as my body moved toward her home. As i got near her balconey, she shot out of her home a beautiful neko. _Mmm._

Amu's P.O.V.

I jumped from my balconey window, my heels clicking on the concert. I heard a soft purr and my head turned toward a figure in the distance. Ikuto stood a few feet away, a slight smirk of approval platered on his face. I followed his purr, darted over to him, pecked his cheek, put my finger to my lips and winked then darted away heading in the general direction of my betrayor. As his home came into view, i smelled his scent that didn't attract me anymore, but disgusted me. Tadase stood outside his door, waving good bye to someone in the house. He fixed the shoulder strap on his bag and began to walk down the street.

"Tadase," I whispered. His back went ridgid as my voice reached his ears. Abruptly he turned around seeing me standing in the distance. My tail was wrapped around my legs my ears pricked at the sound of his heart beat accelerating. I purred a coo and flicked my tail for him to come over.

Tadase's P.O.V.

"Good bye oka-san," I called to my mother as i shut the door behind me. The crisp autumn air, smelled brightly new, as leaves floated down from the trees. Kiseaki seemed very upright today, like danger was approaching. I kept my back straight as i headed down the street, my red eyes scanning the surroundings. The breeze picked up and i slid my shoulder strap closer to my neck.

"Tadase," a beautiful voice seemed to mew to me as i turned around. Amu stood in the distance looking very very different_. This probably happened cause she joined easter_, my head growled. She said i had betrayed her, but she betrayed the gaurdians. Her tail un-curled from her leg and flicked in my direction, telling me to come over. My legs began to move on their own, and my eyes widened when i got closer. She was absolutly dazzeling. When i stood infront of her, she took one of her fingers and wrapped it around my chin lifting it up.

"Hello Tadase," she mewed two canines easily seeable in her mouth. Her hot breath brushed my face and a deep blush came to my face. I licked my lips subconsciously, and a lump in my throat formed. She laughed and her canines glowed in the sunlight.

"You think you can have me Tadase, I don't think so, seemingly i belong to Ikuto and you nor i can do anything about it," she growled grabbing the cuff of my shirt in her hands and lifting me off the ground. "Betrayor," she whispered in my ear, dropping me to the ground and walking away. A dark cloud formed in my brain.

"Ikuto," i glowered.

* * *

omg it's so long lol R&R


	4. A bold move

-Chapter 4-

Amu's P.O.V.

_The next morning..._

My eyes fluttered open as the remembrance of yesterdays events collided with my mind. I sat upright in my bed, quickly becomeing dizzy. I grabed my head to try and stop the room from spinning. I remember the last word Tadase said before i left. _Ikuto. _I shivered from the evil that emitted from him, with those simple words.

"Amu," a cool voice whispered in my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin, until Nami floated up in front of me. She pointed at the digital clock next to my bed and i turned my head. I shreiked and stood quickly. I ran to my closet and grabed a blue plaid skirt a black hoody and my x-clip and bolted from my room. I stomped down the stairs looking at the clock on my way down. _8:30! SHIT SHIT EASTER IS SOOO GOING TO KILL ME!!_

At Easter headquarters...

"Amu's late," a gruff voice growled as Ikuto turned his head. His father stood a few feet away from him a glower stretched across his face.

"Hn," was his only reply. At that moment I burst through the door almost knocking it off it's hinges. Ikuto's father whirled around to look at me with a scowl. I glared right back and his scowl faltered. Everybody at Easter seemed to be scared of my glares, everyone except Ikuto who had strode forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. My glare dissipated to be taken over by a blush.

"I-Ikuto," i whined as he purred in my ear. His father smiled evily and strode forward. Ikuto's gaze lifted from my neck to stare intensly at his father.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

He was coming to close, his hand outstretched. His hand touched Amu's forehead and i thought that was way too close. My hand whipped out and snatched his twisting his wrist. He yelped in pain and turned his glower onto me.

"Ikuto stop!" Amu whimpered, but i wouldn't and I twisted it some more my eyes blazing. She grabbed my shoulders and shook them telling me to stop continuesly. But I didn't want to, he was gonna hurt her and I wanted to break every bone in his body. Until she grabbed my face, turned it and angrily planted her lips on mine. My eyes widened and my grip loosened and my eyes drifted shut. My arms slithered around her waist. I wasn't about to let her go anytime soon. **The bet was mine and i declare that im not gonna stop, my brain cooed evily.

* * *

Gomen i kno its a short chap. ive been studyin 4 finals and my brain is like a ticking time bomb...so i couldn't make it any longer again gomen.  
**


	5. Mixed up thoughts and reminder

-Chapter 5-

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto's vice grip was all around me i was defiantly not gonna be let go any time soon. But i felt my breath leaving and i tapped Ikuto's shoulder cause i was gonna faint if he didn't stop. He groaned against my lips and i felt his lips dissapear. I took in gulp of air and Ikuto layed his head against mine and i could feel his arms tighten around me at the sound of foot steps.

"Ah Amu and Ikuto report to the traing grounds," Kairi's sister instructed us as she stared at her clip board and fixed her glasses. I nodded and tried to move but was unsucessful as Ikuto wouldn't let me go.

"Ikuto stop being a child and let me go," I groaned tugging. Usually when i called him a child he would immediatly let go and protest. But this was not going to work. He released me with one arm but the other stayed wrapped around my waist and led me to the trainning grounds. I skowled i knew exactly where it was he just wanted to tow me around like some toy. It agravated the crap out of me. Ikuto seemed to notice for he chuckled and tightened his grip. I felt the wind knocked out of me when a collison occured. Utau had just collided with her brother then turned and tackle me. Ever since i had joined Easter Utau and I became best friends and she never left my side.

"Utau i can't breath," i complained as she squeezed more air out. She let go of me immediatly and shook her head her blonde hair that was in pig tail swished at her waist.

"If you weren't hanging with my bro all the time i'd leave you alone," she cooed sticking out her tounge. Utau had gotten over her childish crush for Ikuto and started dating this boy in her grade. He had sea green eyes and chocolate brown hair that hung over his face. It was a pick that was good but Amu felt that there was something about him that she didn't like.

"Utau.." i wanted to tell her my honest opinion but i didn't think she would listen. She held up her finger like she knew what i was going to say. I sighed and headed towards the training grounds. Ikuot wrapped his arm around my waist again and i frowned.

"Ikuto..." he shook his head.

"My bet," he smirked at my blush and walked ahead of me.

**WAS I EVER GOING TO FINISH A SENTENCE TODAY!!!!!!**


End file.
